1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of molding a skin-covered article, and more particularly to a method of molding a skin-covered foamed article which may be used as an armrest for a vehicular seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, various resilient seat parts, which are integrally molded into skin-covered foamed parts by foaming molding, have been proposed and put into practical use. Such a skin-covered foamed part has conventionally had drawbacks such that a an outer skin member of the skin-covered foamed part is spotted with or leaks a liquid foamable material therethrough and that the shape of a pad member is degraded, in the molding process in that the liquid foamable material is poured into the outer skin member through the opening defined by the end portions of the outer skin member and is covered with the end portions of the outer skin member. In order to solve the above-mentioned drawbacks, another molding method has been disclosed in JP-63-55954, where a pair of end portions defining the opening is arranged to be fitted with each other due to the foaming pressure of a liquid foamable material in order to prevent the liquid foamable material from being leaked through the opening.
However, in case that a frame is inserted in the outer skin member, it is necessary to enlarge the opening of the outer skin member. Accordingly, even if the method disclosed in JP-63-55954 is applied to such a case, it is difficult to prevent the liquid foamable synthetic resin from being leaked from the outer skin member.